


Non-Familial Feelings

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I needed Lena in that episode so I wrote her into the end, Mon-El's only there at the beginning, Post 2x09, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena shows up at Kara’s apartment. Post 2x09





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more SuperCorp and Lena after that episode.

Kara and Mon-El are both laughing at something Kara has said when a knock on the door cuts them off.

A quick look at who's behind it has Kara smiling and instantly moving to answer it.

"Hey, Kara."

"Hey, Lena, come in," Kara says, gesturing Lena inside before closing the door behind her, "what're you doing here?"

"After last night's phone call, I wanted to make sure you were ok, you seemed down."

Kara smiles at her thoughtfulness. "Thank you, I'm feeling much better now and seeing you makes me feel even better." They both blush at Kara's words but Kara doesn't regret them, she likes letting Lena know what their friendship means to her, what Lena means to her.

"Can I still give you a hug? Even if you're feeling better?"

Kara laughs and instead of saying anything in return, she steps forward and wraps her arms around the other woman. Lena responds immediately, her arms settling around Kara's back as they hold each other close and sink into the hug. Lena can feel the warmth radiating from Kara's body and never wants to let go. A noise though draws her attention and she lifts her head to look over her shoulder and she realises that Kara wasn't alone.

"Sorry," Lena says, quickly disentangling herself from Kara, she doesn't like to show weakness in front of others, "I didn't realise I was interrupting something."

Kara frowns and her eyes follow Lena's until she sees Mon-El still sitting on the couch, watching them both intently. How had she forgotten that he was there?

"You're not," Kara says quickly, "M-Mike was just leaving."

He looks confusedly at Kara. "I was?"

Kara gives him a look, "you were."

"I can go," Lena interrupts, gesturing to the door, "if you two already had plans, it's fine, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"No," Kara says quickly, grabbing gently onto Lena's arm, "I want you to stay."

Lena looks between Kara and Mike, who is now standing, and then nods. She can't leave Kara when she's looking at her like that, one part desperation and three parts hope.

"We can talk more about everything later, ok?" Kara addresses her question to Mon-El who has joined them near the door.

Mon-El nods.

"And don't go trying to talk to Alex about it either, she's with her girlfriend tonight and I don't want you messing that up." Kara's grinning by the end if her sentence and Lena wonders what that means.

"Have fun," Mon-El winks and Kara almost pushes him out the door but he just laughs so Kara knows he's not offended by (almost literally) being kicked out of her apartment.

Kara shuts the door and smiles as she turns back to Lena, "are you hungry? I can order some food if you are."

Lena laughs, "I think the better question is are _you_ hungry."

Kara looks sheepish as she grabs her phone, "the usual ok?"

Lena nods as she takes off her shoes and coat before goes to settle on the couch to wait for Kara. Lena sees the blanket that lays discarded there, had seen the way it was covering Mike's legs and how it would've been covering Kara's too. She fights the jealousy, wondering yet again if there is something going on between them. But why would she have sent Mike away to spend the evening with her if there was something going on with them? Having a crush on your only friend really wasn't fun, it meant she had no one to talk about her feelings to.

Lena moved the blanket to the back of the couch before she sat down on the same side Mike had occupied.

"It's on its way," Kara says as she takes the seat next to Lena, "tell me about your day?"

"It was all paperwork and meetings, not much to talk about. What about you? Working on any new stories?"

Instantly Lena sees Kara light up and she knows this is the reason for her change in mood since yesterday. Kara told her all about the people going missing and being sold to aliens and how Supergirl had saved them. She told it from the perspective of Kara Danvers, CatCo reporter, but she had enough eyewitness accounts and Supergirl as a source so she could tell Lena the whole story. Dinner arrives partway through and by the time Kara has finished her story, the food is almost all gone. Lena's just as amazed by the story as she is by how Kara manages to both talk and eat at the same time.

"Another planet, wow," is all Lena can think to say. Mostly now because she's distracted by how passionate Kara was as she was speaking, how radiant it made her.

Kara laughs, "you're more impressed by the fact it was on another planet than you were that Supergirl and those agents saved those people? You do realise that Supergirl and all the other aliens on earth are from different planets, it's not like we didn't know they already existed."

Lena laughs too, "I know, it was impressive, but those humans were on another planet too. That transporter took them there, that's amazing. And I'm sure it was terrifying but still, it's incredible."

"You're such a nerd," Kara says, knocking her shoulder against Lena’s, she sometimes forgot how nerdy her friend could be. Kara's delighted when she sees a blush stain Lena's cheeks.

Kara shifts closer to Lena and rests her head against her shoulder, relaxing into her warmth, full and tired after all the food and talking.

They're silent for a few moments but then Kara can tell something's different because she hears Lena's heart rate pick up. Before Kara can ask if she's ok, Lena's speaking, "can I ask you something?"

Kara can tell whatever it is is setting Lena on edge so she just nods her head against Lena's shoulder.

"Is there something going on with you and Mike? I'm really sorry if I interrupted something earlier."

Kara quickly sits up so she can look at Lena when she speaks, "no, no, you honestly didn't, we were just discussing career options for him."

Lena pauses and looks at Kara, it's not that she doesn't believe her, she's just wants to make sure that Kara understood what she was asking, the jealous side of her winning out over her common sense side.

"So nothing's going on between the two of you?"

Kara shakes her head.

"You're not dating?"

Kara shakes her head again, "definitely not, my feelings for him are more of those I'd feel for a brother, he can be funny at times but mostly he's just annoying."

Lena laughs, relief coursing through her, "ok, good."

They both smile at each other before Kara settles back into Lena's side.

This time it's Kara's heart that starts beating fast as she realises what she's about to say and she's sure that Lena could probably hear it even without super hearing.

"You asked about my feelings for Mike, but you didn't ask about my feelings for you."

Kara feels Lena tense up beside her and she hopes she's hasn't just made a huge mistake.

Kara can hear Lena’s heart beating rapidly again but she hasn't pulled away so Kara takes that as a good sign.

"I really hope you're not about to say you think of me as a sister."

Kara laughs, lifting her head again so she can look at Lena as she speaks. This is important and she wants to get it right. "I definitely don't think of you as a sister."

Kara bites her lip and she sees Lena’s eyes drop to them, can see exactly what Lena's thinking and knows her feelings are reciprocated.

With some effort Lena pulls hers eyes back up to look at Kara, "that's very good to hear." Lena brushes some of the loose hear behind Kara's ear, hears the intake of breath as her fingers brush Kara's cheek. Her heart feels like it's trying to break out of her chest because at that moment all she can feel is Kara. The warmth at her side, the feel of her under her fingers, the feeling of home that settles in her chest whenever she thinks of Kara.

Lena sees Kara bite her lip again but this time Kara's eyes move down to Lena's lips and that breaks the last of Lena's self control.

"Can I kiss you?" Lena whispers, her breathe ghosting over Kara's lips who is already leaning in.

Kara barely has time to nod before she presses their lips together.

Heat blooms through Lena’s chest at the contact, at the soft press of lips and Kara’s hand moving to tangle in her hair to hold her closer. She’d expected that if she ever got lucky enough to kiss Kara, it would be good, but this kiss goes beyond words, feels more right and more like home than Lena ever thought she would feel.

The need for air has them pulling apart much sooner than either of them would like.

“So I take it your feelings for me are less of the familial type and more of the romantic type?”

Kara laughs, “of course.” She presses her lips back to Lena’s because now she can.

“So are mine,” Lena grins, as if there was any doubt between them now. And then because she never wants this moment to end, this perfect moment with Kara in her arms, she kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
